


Something there to remind me

by LizziRiver



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, a lot of fluff, be ready
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how can I forget you when there is<br/>Always something there to remind me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something there to remind me

**Author's Note:**

> название и цитата в саммари из песни "(There's) Always Something There to Remind Me"

Ноябрьским вечером в Нью-Йорке совсем не так романтично, как многие думают. Небо застилают тяжелые серые облака, ветер промозглый и резкий, такой, что хочется поплотнее укутаться в шарф. Или в плед и остаться дома, вооружившись стаканом чая и хорошей книгой. К сожалению, с некоторых пор Закари не находил себе в этом городе места, которое ему бы хотелось назвать домом. Собаки остались в Лос-Анджелесе ждать его возвращения, а сам он в очередной раз приехал сюда на съемки. Только сейчас тут его никто не ждал. Его съемная квартира была еще более явным напоминанием об этом, поэтому Зак старался бывать там пореже. Вчера он почти всю ночь проторчал в клубе, пытаясь завести ненавязчивые знакомства, а сегодня ему захотелось погулять по вечернему городу. Зак натянул шапку поглубже на уши и остановился, чтобы сфотографировать неожиданно малолюдную набережную. «Sadness», подписал он снимок, выкладывая его в инстаграм.  
Это было ужасно глупо - как все началось и уж конечно, как закончилось. Прошел только год, но их собственные поступки казались сейчас Заку ужасно ребяческими и незрелыми. Хотя, если подумать, возможно, решение Криса было самым разумным из всего того, что они могли сделать. Он остановился у маленькой кофейни, чтобы купить стаканчик капуччино, и, вдыхая холодный воздух с легким ароматом кофе и корицы, не смог удержаться от воспоминаний.

***

\- У тебя руки холодные, - Крис прижал его руки к лицу и начал усиленно дышать на них.  
\- Ты не помогаешь, - засмеялся Зак, однако руки не убрал. – Пойдем, купим кофе, вон там есть магазин.  
\- О боже, ты предлагаешь купить кофе не в Старбакс, ты точно переохладился, - серьезно заметил Крис. Зак фыркнул и тихонько ткнул его локтем в бок. Крис ловко увернулся и устремился к кофейне, Зак еле за ним поспевал. Они пили кофе, идя рука об руку по заполненной улице Нью-Йорка. Их никто не узнавал - может, этому поспособствовало обилие одежды, а может, в кои-то веки просто никому не было до них дела. Потому что им точно было на всех наплевать.  
\- Мне нравится твой шарф, - бормотал Крис, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и согревая теплым дыханием с легким запахом кофе. – И твои волосы.  
Он притянул Зака к себе свободной рукой, и в тот момент Закари захватила такая необъяснимая и непреодолимая нежность, что он ощутил необходимость на что-то отвлечься, чтобы не совершить чего-нибудь сентиментального и глупого. В конце небольшой улочки, куда они свернули пару кварталов назад, виднелся неведомо как попавший сюда букинистический магазин.  
\- Смотри, книжный, - хрипло сказал Зак. – Зайдем?  
\- Хмм, - промурчал Крис, с неохотой убирая руку с его талии.  
Это был самый маленький книжный магазин, в котором когда-нибудь бывал Закари. Он был пыльный и заставленный книгами всех размеров и жанров, огромными томами, маленькими карманными изданиями в мягкой обложке, яркими сериями фантастики и классикой в твердом переплете с золотым тиснением. Зал освещали несколько неярких ламп, дававших теплый и довольно уютный свет. Владельца магазина нигде не было видно. Крис быстро огляделся и каким-то чудом заметил маленькое кресло, спрятавшееся между двумя доверху забитыми полками. Он плюхнулся в него, умудрившись не задеть ни одной книги. Зак зачарованно смотрел на него. Крис тем временем пытался выудить с полки книгу: 

***

\- Итак, что тебе почитать? Теннисона? Фицджеральда? Или, может быть, Толстого? Хмм, что тут у нас… смотри-ка, попался старичок Шекспир. Комедии. Хочешь, продекламирую тебе что-нибудь? Двенадцатая ночь?  
\- О, черт, Крис, - пробормотал Зак, роясь в огромной коробке у входа. - Здесь есть комиксы по Стар Треку. Они ужасно старые, ты только посмотри!  
Он пробрался к Крису и пристроился на подлокотник кресла.  
\- Мы будем читать комиксы? В книжном магазине? – посмотрел на него Крис. – Мне это нравится.  
Зак отрыл пожелтевший от старости выпуск начал изучать его, периодически показывая Крису понравившиеся картинки. В основном, на них были капитан и его первый помощник, многочисленно переглядывающиеся на мостике.  
\- Такого уровня нам никогда не достичь, - со смехом сказал Зак.  
\- Какого, двухмерного? – отозвался Крис и одним движением стянул Зака себе на колени и увлек его в поцелуй. Зак выпустил комикс из рук и зарылся руками в волосы Криса, пока тот разматывал ему шарф.  
\- Молодые люди, - раздался холодный голос из-за еще пару минут назад пустого прилавка. – Вам придется купить этот комикс. 

Зак сам не заметил, как оказался перед тем самым книжным. Он был уже закрыт, табличка close виднелась за грязным стеклом старой двери. Зак потер лицо рукой. Было глупо приходить сюда, теперь чувство отсутствия в жизни чего-то (кого-то) важного стало еще сильнее. Возможно, он надеялся купить еще один дурацкий комикс. Или хотя бы томик Шекспира.

\- Знаешь, я все-таки дочитал этот комикс, - раздался голос у него за спиной. – И он только больше убедил меня в том, что Кирк и Спок спали с друг другом уже в шестидесятых.

От неожиданности Зак выронил стакан с недопитым кофе, забрызгав свои горчичные джинсы. Он медленно повернулся.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил он, глядя в ярко-голубые глаза Криса. Они нестерпимо контрастировали с серым небом и тусклыми домами вокруг.  
\- Я хотел купить продолжение комикса, - хитро ответил тот. – Ты же знаешь, они всегда заканчиваются на самом интересном месте.  
\- Угу, - растерянно ответил Зак. Он не понимал, почему Крис все еще стоит так далеко от него, и почему ему больше не холодно, и почему что-то громко стучит у него в ушах.  
\- Ты без шарфа.  
\- Я торопился. Комикс оказался ужасно захватывающим, - Крис улыбался и морщинки в уголках его глаз не должны были вызывать у Зака такое умиление.  
\- Я могу поделиться с тобой шарфом, - медленно сказал он. – Если ты поцелуешь меня.  
\- Вот так всегда, - проворчал Крис, делая шаг к нему. – Ты ужасно корыстный.  
\- Да, я такой, - согласился Зак, прижимая его к себе. Они поцеловались точно так же, как в тот раз, когда со смехом выбежали из книжного магазина со старым комиксом в руках. А потом Крис уткнулся Заку в шарф, и они некоторое время стояли, обнявшись.  
\- Мы можем пойти в мою квартиру, - начал Зак, наматывая часть шарфа Крису на шею, - и тогда я тебе покажу, как именно закончился этот комикс. Что думаешь?  
\- Это сделает меня очень счастливым, - серьезно ответил Крис.  
Они взялись за руки и пошли по набережной, совершенно не чувствуя холодного ветра.


End file.
